


Rumors in the Court

by GoingToTheSpecialHell



Series: The porn bunnies are multiplying! [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Drabble, King!Tony, M/M, concubine bucky, concubine steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingToTheSpecialHell/pseuds/GoingToTheSpecialHell
Summary: A court thrives on gossip and rumors, even (especially) about the King and his concubines.This is a drabble I wrote to go with the art, there might be more there might not-who knows....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a bit ago, and kinda one of my first practices at drawing humans again....so faces and hands suck.
> 
> Like I said, just a drabble for now but at one point I had a fair number of ideas for this verse that I never bothered to write down so we will see if I remember any of it.
> 
> (Oh, and I originally posted this elsewhere- with an account that I don't generally want associated with this one...so if you recognize me from that I would prefer if you didn't mention it. thanks!)

  
  


     There were lots of rumors around the court, of course there were- it was practically a requirement of a royal court with bored nobles.  Some of the more interesting ones however were about the king’s concubines. 

     While they definitely were concubines (King Anthony had a fondness for showing them off in rather scant coverings, and the blond one always blushed so prettily when the king played with him during open court) the suspicion was that they were a bit more than that.

Watching them move was one of the main reasons the lords and ladies of the court didn’t believe they were just purely decorative toys that the king was fond of.  The way they paced to either side of King Anthony when they accompanied him somewhere, as well as the way they lounged beside the throne brought nothing to mind so much as giant cats. 

Cats barely tamed and only held back by the thin leash that was their master’s orders. 

There were many who remembered the sudden intense focus fixed on the younger Lord Stone when he had gotten a bit too close to the throne after badgering the king for his favor.  Usually showing apparent disinterest for the goings on of an audience with the king, the fair one had gone from watching some of the pages play in the courtyard below to piercing the impudent lordling with a gaze that practically ran him through.  While the brunette had lifted his head off of the king’s knee where he had been being petted and narrowed his eyes.  Needless to say Lord Stone the younger had paled and actually taken a step back before King Anthony had dismissed him in displeasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors about where Steve and Bucky came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another drabble for this universe- let me know what you think! Was slightly torn between just putting each of these as it's own part in the series or to keep adding on to this one whenever they get written, if anyone has an opinion feel free to share : )

     Some whispered that they had been assassins sent to kill the king, only to be captured and then won over by his charms.  Many scoffed at this, but were a bit more careful around the pair anyways- just in case.

 

    Others supposed that they had been a gift from some far off kingdom, part of an offer of alliance or something along those lines.  Raised from birth in exotic ways to pleasure a man, but kept virgin until they had been sent to King Anthony’s bed. Quite a few entertained themselves imagining just what sorts of lewd skills they would have, and what the light and dark haired pair would look like twined together on  _ their _ bed.

 

    Knowing the possessiveness of the king, it would never happen-and they were sure to keep any signs of those kind of thoughts off their faces in court- but it was a pleasant pastime to daydream about when Lord Hammer was droning on  _ again _ about how he deserved more lands or money (which was sadly a common occurrence, although those most accustomed to court were also rather skilled at slipping out of his attempts to corner them by now).

 

    A few of the more fanciful members of the court (or the most bored)  speculated that they were actually a pair of cats given human form by a great mage as a thank-you for some favor that had been granted.  The brunette definitely acted like one with the way he usually sprawled against the king and his throne, nudging at the hand closest to him if he felt he was being ignored for too long.  The other was a bit more aloof (or at least he tried to be, it was impossible to be truly aloof when stretched over another’s lap and having the chain between his nipples, or his ass, played with) but still had the rather feline habit of curling up in a window and watching the outside world go by.

 

    No-one actually knew for sure, as far as the court could tell they had basically just appeared at the king’s sides one day and from then on he was rarely seen without at least one of them, but more often both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, why oh why would Stane have disappeared....

     Lord Stane had been a trusted advisor to the king for decades, both for King Anthony and King Howard before him.  His sudden and complete disappearance spawned whispers in all sections of the court, from the lords to the lowest kitchen maid.  Of course even more mysterious than the fact that he disappeared in the first place was the reaction of the King, or rather- the lack of one.  

 

It was never brought up, no mention of being called away or a sudden retirement from court, just from that point on he was no longer seen at the side of the throne…or anywhere else for that matter.  Some gossiped that he had been sent away in disgrace for some great slight, of course what the slight was varied greatly from tale to tale.

 

One of the lower ranked lords in the court claimed to have seen the darker haired of the king’s two concubines slipping out of Stane’s chambers the night before his disappearance.  This led to speculation that Lord Stane had been caught indulging himself in the concubine’s charms and was actually in the dungeons awaiting King Anthony’s displeasure. 

 

A few of those who favored the idea that they were actually captured assassins put forth the notion that Lord Stane was actually dead, killed by the concubine on orders of the king.  Of course most scoffed at this, and dismissed it as ramblings of those who had indulged a bit too much in their cups. Why, they asked, would the king have his trusted advisor killed?  Much less have it done by an assassin in the night? That wasn’t even getting into the madness that was thinking King Anthony’s playthings were actually dangerous. Sure they eyed certain members of court who had displeased the king a bit harshly- and occasionally those same members of court had suddenly been called back to their estates soon afterwards, but then again- they had displeased the king so it only made sense.  But to think the concubines that lazed through every court and council session could actually hurt someone? Preposterous! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One should always be careful of how one treats those that clean and feed them. :)

    Though often overlooked, and in large part due to that fact, the castle’s servants often knew more of what was going on than the Lords and Ladies did. However, while gossip amongst themselves was fair game- they were not likely to share that knowledge with those of higher station.

 

    For instance, from overheard rare moments when the King was alone with his concubines and no courtiers in sight, they knew that the blond’s name was Steve and the dark haired one was called Bucky.

 

    (This was actually a question of a fair bit of debate, since King Anthony had several pet names he used- most of the kitchen servants were convinced that ‘Bucky’ was just another one, although strange. A fair number of others however decided that it was his actual name and his parents had either been very odd or very foreign.)

 

     Many a chambermaid had gone to clean a supposed empty room only to be startled by Bucky suddenly looming out of the shadows or Steve’s intense attention suddenly being focused on them. There would be the king in a rare moment of sleep slumped over maps, or documents, or slightly less frequently- food. Succumbing to exhaustion he never let show, safe under the careful watch of the two who were definitely more than just concubines.

 

     Whispers of how, if one was to discreetly look out onto an enclosed and mostly forgotten courtyard at certain times of day, they could see the pair wrestling and sparring with each other were passed from page boy to stable-hand and spread everywhere under-stairs. Not that anyone higher up ever heard the faintest hint of such things of course, and if nobles were subtly kept from passing through the corridors where they might have glimpsed such concerning behavior, well that was merely coincidence.

 

     Of course those in charge of taking care of the quarters of those that lived in the harem also had tales to tell. Such as the fact that contrary to the rest of the occupants, (who had been mostly been gifted as attempts to curry favor from various lords or rulers of other lands and were generally quite content to live their lives doing as they pleased with little to no interference from the king they had been gifted to) Steve and Bucky’s rooms might as well have never been occupied. A quick dusting and replacing the undisturbed bedding such as was done for rooms kept ready for guests was all that was ever needed.


End file.
